The Ballad of Dax Videl
by Xipz
Summary: Not many people know the true story of Dax Videl. Sure, they know his exploits, but the only person who knows the real Dax Videl is Dax Videl himself. I do not own Fallout 3, and Thanks to The Fallout Wiki for my info.
1. Growing Up Fast

Chapter One

In Which Dax Has a Decent Life

* * *

_Memories are strange things. Sometimes they are an exact recording of past events. Other times they are complete fabrications, and the owner of these memories is unaware of this fact. Most, however, fall somewhere in-between._

__

My childhood memories, I believe, fall into this third category.

Jonas...  
Butch...  
Amata...  
Dad...

Sometimes I wonder if it was all just a dream, my life in the vault. Yet, as Charon and Fawkes keep telling me, that would be impossible.

Whenever we're in Rivet City, we get as drunk as possible with Butch.

Trading parties from the vault occasionally stop by my place in Megaton to say 'hey', or give me a message from Amata. She even blesses me with her presence, on occasion.

I see Dad's grave every time I stop by Project Purity to make sure that idiot, Scribe Bigsley, isn't screwing things up.

So I guess what I'm unsure of is which of my memories are fact, and which are fiction.

If you were to ask me my first memory, I wouldn't be sure what to tell you. I remember a man, possibly my dad, telling a woman, my mom, maybe, that everything would be alright.

I remember my dad quoting mother's bible verse.

_But as for a clear distinct memory, it would have to be my tenth birthday._

* * *

My name is Dax Videl, and today is my tenth birthday. Normally, I'd be excited about something like that, and I was, at first. But apparently I don't matter all that much, as no one seems to remember that it is my birthday. I expected it of Butch and his jerkish friends, but Jonas forgot, Amata forgot, even my own dad forgot.

Now, as I sit here in this boring class, barely listening to Mr. Brotch drone on and on about geometry, all I can do is watch the clock, just waiting for that minuet hand to move ever so slightly so I can concentrate on getting back to mine and my dad's rooms. Maybe Dad was just to busy this morning to remember.

"Mr. Videl!"

Mr. Brotch's annoyed voice broke my train of thought. A quick glance around around the room revealed a snickering Butch and a worried looking Amata.

Looking back at Mr. Brotch, I said, "Yes, sir?"

"Welcome back. Care to tell the class what kind of triangle this is?"

I looked at the image projected onto the screen. "Uh," I sputtered out. "Acute?"

I could tell from the outburst of laughter that I was wrong.

"Now class," said Mr. Brotch. "No need to laugh. He isn't wrong, just off topic. He looked back at me. "Acute versus Obtuse was yesterday's lesson. Today, we've been talking about the specific types. That," he pointed to the image. "Just happens to be an isosceles triangle."

He took a brief look at the clock.

"Alright class, you're dismissed for today. Pick up your homework by the door on your way out."

I moved to exit the classroom.

"Not you, Mr. Videl."

I sheepishly turned to Mr. Brotch. In an attempt to get out of my impending doom, I said something rather foolish.

"You mean I don't have to do the homework? Gee, thanks Mr Brotch. Well I gotta go! See ya!"

Before I could skedaddle out the door, however, he grabbed my arm. My fate was sealed.

"Dax, what's the matter? You're usually so attentive, and eager to learn."

I briefly wondered if I should tell him. If he would understand. Ultimately, I decided that no, he wouldn't.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I promise to pay more attention tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you then," he said. I turned towards the door, making sure to grab the homework before meeting Amata outside.

"Oh, one more thing," came the voice of my teacher. I turned to him.

"Happy Birthday," he said with a smile. I could feel a grin spreading across my own face.

Well, at least someone had remembered.

* * *

This has been, without a doubt, the absolute best birthday ever. In only a few short hours, the amount of super cool awesome stuff in my possession went from zero to, well three, actually. But hey, that's still pretty good. More than Butch probably has. Some of my lamer gifts were a sweet roll, a hat, and some crappy poem. There were, however, three shining gifts among those duller ones. An issue of Grognak the Barbarian, a BB Gun, and a Pip-Boy 3000.

The comic is awesome because It's been a while since the last one was released. I'll, have to reread that before I read this one. I can't really can't explain it, but every time I read an issue of that comic book I feel like I could better wield an axe or hammer like Grognak often does.

The BB Gun is pretty awesome too. Jonas and my dad set up sort of a shooting range in the vault's sub-levels. I look forward to spending a lot of time down there practicing my shooting. I have to be careful with my usage though. Dad says that the Overseer can't find out about it. Says I can't tell Amata either, in case she accidentally tell him. I know I defiantly can't let Butch find out. He'll try to take it from me.

My favorite gift, however, is the Pip-Boy 3000. I've been playing with it since the party, and it's got a lot of cool and handy features. It's got a map of the vault, which really comes in handy, seeing as everything looks the same down here. It monitors my health, which is cool, because if I can learn how to mess with it, I might be able to fool my dad into thinking I'm sick. That means no school. It even has a built in radio. Though the vault's PA system isn't really much to listen to. Maybe I can ask the Overseer is I can run a radio show over it. That'd be cool.

"Son. It's time for bed," came dad's voice.

"But dad," I complained. "I'm not even tired!"

"That's from all the excitement of the day. You'll be tired, soon enough. Good night buddy," he said. He shut out the light and closed the door.

Fortunately, I figured out a pretty cool function on my Pip-Boy. With the press of a button, I had instant light.

"And turn off your Pip-Boy's light!"

How do dad's always know? I turned off the light and laid down on my bed. I can't wait till to morrow so I can show Amata my BB gun. I'm so tired, all of a sudden. I can barely keep my eyes open...

* * *

"Today, I am a man."

These words came out of my mouth this morning as I look in the mirror after my shower. The reason for my words, you ask? I have a mustache. Granted, it's not much of one, but the hair is there none the less. It'll only be a matter of time until I have the full goatee that my dad said the future projector said I'd have when I'm around 20. Not to mention the hair I have in other places as well.

That's right. I have arm-pit hair.

After I got dressed, I made my way over to the clinic. My dad wanted me to come down, for some reason. Good thing it's a Saturday.

When I got there, I ran into the Overseer and Amata coming out.

"Hey, Amata," I said. "You feeling alright?"

"Yes, according to your dad," she said. "I'm not so sure, cuz when I woke up this morning-"

"Now, Amata," said the Overseer, interrupting is daughter. "Let's not tell your friend about that." He looked at his Pip-Boy, presumably checking the time.

"Well, I need to go to my office," he said. "Amata, why don't you wait for your little friend and then you two can do, whatever it is you two do together."

"I just gotta see my dad real quick," I said to Amata, as her dad left. "Any thoughts on what we wanna do today?"

"Not really," she replied.

"Alright," I said. "Well, I'll be out in a moment." I went into my dad's office.

Once in there I looked around. It had been a while since I was last in here. It was still as dull as ever, save for that creepy bobblehead on the desk. My dad was fond of it, for some reason. He says it increases his medical knowledge. As if a bobblehead can boost your intellect.

"Ah, it's about time you got here," came my dad's voice.

"Hey dad," I said. "I've got facial hair!"

"Good," he said. "That means I can give you your first physical."

Oh, boy.

* * *

"As far as I can tell, you are a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy." said my dad. "So, yes. You have to class to take your G.O.A.T. exam."

"But, I'm sick," I said. "Really.

"No, you're not. Really," said my dad. "Everyone takes the G.O.A.T when they turn 16. I had to, you have to, even the Overseer had to. You'll make it through fine."

"If you say so," I said. I made to leave, hitting the head of Dad's creepy bobblehead, and opened the office door.

"Good morning. Stopped in to see the old man before class, eh?"

Jonas was standing right on the other side of the door. "Yeah," came my dad's voice. "Thought he could skip out on his G.O.A.T." Jonas looked at me, laughed and shook his head. "Enjoy class today Dax."

"I'll try," I said.

I waved to Stanley on the way out. Poor guy's headaches must not be getting any better. As I exited the clinic, I could hear Amata's voice.

"Get out of my way, you stupid Tunnel Snakes!"

Sounded like Butch was causing her some trouble. Good for me, and bad for Butch. I've been working out in the Sub-Levels secretly for a while now. Time to be a Knight in Shining Armor.

"I can show you a _real__** '**_tunnel snake' Amata."

"God, Butch. Why don't you just leave me alone."

Oh, that ass is getting it now. I walked towards them. Luckily, Butch and his goons were facing away. I winked at Amata.

"What are you gonna do? Go run and tell your daddy on us?" asked Butch.

"No, need," said Amata.

Taking the que, I tapped Butch on the shoulder. When he turned around, I decked him, knocking him to the ground.

He looked up at me, shocked. He staggered to his feet and scowed. Apparently, I was sufficient in deterring him, cuz in the next second, he scoffed and walked into the class room. "Lets go boys," he said. "This little bitch ain't worth our time."

I almost went after him again, but Amata held me back.

"I wouldn't count on that working again," she said. "You just surprised him this time."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You alright?"

"Yeah," said Amata. "Thanks for getting rid of them. Assholes. I don't know why they won't leave me alone? Just because my father's the Overseer I guess?"

"Probably," I said. "Let's jut get over there and get this over with."

We walked into the classroom to find the ever-so-cheerful Mr. Brotch.

"Well, you made it," he said. "All set to take the G.O.A.T.? Just something everyone has to go through, I guess."

"Yeah, I already got the whole song and dance from my dad. "Let's just get this over with."

He smiled a little. "We'll start as soon as everyone's found a seat. Good Luck."

I took my usual seat behind Amata and looked at the test in front of me. All too soon, Mr. Brotch started reading off the questions.

"Question 1. You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response? "

The answers seemed rather odd, but I ended up picking out the ones that sounded the best.. "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?" Mr. Brotch proceeded.

"Question 2. While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do? "

Again, I chose what seemed to be the most logical answer. Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads.

"Question 3. You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do? "

Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay.

"Question 4. Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?"

Pitcher.

"Question 5. Your Grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do?"

Offer your most prized possession in exchange for the vault resident's life.

"Question 6. Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? "

Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door.

"Question 7. Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?"

Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser.

"Question 8. A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. Whats the best way to obtain it?"

Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions.

"Question 9. You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and...."

Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood.

"Question 10. Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?"

This last one was said with a rather exasperated tone. And I could see why. All the answers were the same.

The Overseer.

"Put your pencil's down people," said Mr. Brotch. That's it. The infamous G.O.A.T. I'm sure most of you didn't find it so bad. Others, well, there are always openings in the maintenance department. Don't forget to turn in your test before you leave. You don't want to know what happens to people who fail the G.O.A.T."

Were were given the rest of the day off, thank God. I filed in line behind the others, hearing some interesting jobs.

Paul's going into engineering, Christine, maintenance, and Susie, teaching. Then came my turn. I was nervous. After looking over my test, Mr. Butch looked up at me.

"Well, well. Pip-Boy Programmer, eh? Stanley will finally have someone to talk shop with."

I sighed in relief. After all, it wasn't a terrible job, and I always wanted to learn how those things worked. I've been trying to figure out mine since I first got it.

Amata was behind me. I waited for her, hearing her results as well.

"Here you are Mr. Brotch. I hope I did okay," she said.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Ms. Almodovar," said Mr. Brotch. "Let's see." He didn't even look at her test for a fraction of a second before her results came. "Very well done. Looks like it's the supervisory track for you."

Somehow, I doubt that was her real result.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," Amata replied. She looked to me and we started walking out. "Let's go get some lunch," I said. "My treat."

Before we left however, we heard something that made up stop in our tracks.

"You surprise me Butch, I didn't think you had it in you. Hair dresser."

We could barely contain our laughter as we walked away.

* * *

"What's the matter, kid?"

I looked up from my work to find Stanley standing in the doorway. "Hey Stan," I said. "It's this stupid Pip-Boy." I said, gesturing the computer in my left arm. "It's not working properly and I wanted to get into the wiring to see if that was the problem. Thing is, I can't seem to get it open."

Stan shook his head disappointedly. "Don't you remember what I told you the first day I started training you?"

"Not really, no," I said.

Stanley sighed. He reached into his pucked and put what re retrieved on the table ion front of me. Then it came back to me.

"Anything can be opened with a screwdriver and a bobby pin. I picked up the two items and and in a few seconds, I had the Pip-Boy's panel opened. I was right. There was a split wire.

Stanley took a look at it. "Looks like those old wires finally wore down. Here." He threw me some electrical tape.

"Thanks."

A quick fix, and my Pip-Boy was once again operational.

"Tell you what, kid," said Stanley. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. It _is_ your 20th birthday, after all."

I smiled, "Thanks."

A few minuets later, and I was up in the living quarters of the Vault, heading to Amata's rooms. I knocked and after a few minuets, Amata emerged. "Hey!" she said excitedly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Stan let me off early since it's my birthday. Wanna do something?"

Amata smiled, as she said "definitely."

Awe spend the rest of the morning hanging out and doing whatever we felt like. Not that there was much to do in the Vault. Eventually she had to go back to her rooms. Said she was whipping up a surprise for me.

About and hour after she left, my dad came home. There was something off about him.

"Hey dad, you alright?" I asked.

"Hmm, what? Oh yes. I'm fine. Happy Birthday," he said. I wasn't too convinced by his answer, but if he didn't want to talk about it, that was his choice. "Here." he handed me a wrapped present. I unwrapped it to find the old framed Revelation 21:6.

"You're giving me this? But this is all you have left to remember-"

"I know," he said, cutting me off. "I want you to have it."

I was speechless. I nodded, thanking him. I know how much it means to him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, must be Amata with my surprise."

It was Jonas. "Hey, man!" I said, shaking his hand. He gave me a gift also, which turned out to be another BB gun. Considering as my old one went missing, it was appreciated.

Another knock, and I was sure it had to be Amata. I was right this time, and she had brought along a cart with what looked like a full meal.

"You cooked me dinner?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep," She said. "Just you and me," I smiled. A dinner for two. Score. "And your dad and Jonas." Well, so much for that fantasy.

I led her in and the four of us sat down to a nice, home-cooked meal.

Amata stayed as late as she could without her dad getting mad at her. Jonas stayed even longer. Was still there when I headed off to bed. I suspected he and my dad had things to talk about.

Before I got in bed, however, my dad poked his head in my room.

"Hey son," he said.

"Hey dad. You need something?"

"I just wanted to let you know how much I love you."

I thought this was a little odd, but smiled. "I love you too, dad."

The next thing I knew, I was smothered in a bone-crushing hug.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens to me, you'll stay here, happy and safe."

"What?"

"Promise me!'

"Okay, okay, I promise."

He seemed relieved when I said that. "Good night, son."

"Good night, dad."

For some reason, I had a bad feeling about how tomorrow was going to go.


	2. Escape!

Chapter Two

In Which Dax Escapes the Vault

* * *

"Wake up! Come on, Wake up!"

These words, along with some less than gentle shaking awoke me from my slumber. I lazily opened my eyes to find Amata kneeling down next to me.

"You've got to wake up!"

I slowly sat up and shook the sleep out of my head. I looked at her ad smiled. "How weird," I said. "I was just dreaming about you.

"Don't be a smart-mouth," she yelled. "This is serious. My father's men are after you. They've already killed Jonas! You've got to get out of here!"

Those words shocked me. Jonas? Dead? Next to Amata, he was my best friend. I could barely speak. "What? Jonas is dead?" I looked at Amata. I could see the sympathy, and outright worry in her eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

By this time I was out of bed, barely aware of the fact that I was only in my boxers.

"It's your dad. He left the Vault. My dad thinks Jonas helped him," said Amata.

It all made sense now. My father's words last night. The way he seemed so worried. I went into my dresser and put on a fresh Jumpsuit, as Amata continued.

"My God. They killed him," she said. I could hear her voice begin to quiver. "They just beat him, and beat him, and wouldn't stop."

"Are you Okay?" I asked, more concerned for her than for myself.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," she said. "We've got to go _now_. My father's men will be here any minuet."

I knew she was right. I couldn't stay here. They killed Jonas and I was next. But where could I go? I asked as much to Amata.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to follow your dad. You have to leave the Vault," she said. "Didn't your dad tell you he was leaving?"

"No," I said. "But I should have known. The way he was acting last night, what he said. It all points to this."

Amata nodded, likely in agreement. My dad _had_ been rather distant at the party.

"Maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you," Amata said. "But that doesn't matter right now. I can help you escape," she said with a smile. "I have my own plan."

"Escape the Vault?" I asked. "How?"

Amata explained her plan to me, as I got a few things I thought would come in handy. My BB Gun, the screwdriver Stanley gave me yesterday, and my old baseball bat.

"There's a secret tunnel from my father's office to the exit. "You'll have to hack the terminal in there to open it. Should be no problem for you, considering you're the Pip-Boy programmer." She handed me some bobby pins.

"Use these to get in to his office. It's how I always get in." I felt a shock as he hand brushed mine.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

"I stole my father's pistol," she said, offering it to me. "I hope you won't need it, but it might come in handy, just the same."

While it was better than my BB gun or bat, I declined her offer. "No, you keep it," I said. "You may need it more than I do. I'll make do with what I have."

"I'll try to meet you at the exit," she said. "But don't wait for me. Good luck." She ran out of my room, and possibly out of my life, forever. Maybe I should have told her how I felt.

No, getting out of here is more important.

I exited my room, but before I left the outter room I grabbed some Stimpaks from our first aid kit. It never hurts to be prepared, after all. I exited into the hallway.

"There he is. Hold it right there!" came the voice of Officer Kendell . I got my bat ready to defend myself, but he was attacked by a bunch of Radroaches. I watched as the roaches killed him. I was to shocked to move.

When they started to move towards me, I came to my senses and got out the BB gun. It worked when I was 10, why not now?

One shot each, and all three roaches were dead.

I knelt down by officer Kendell. Enemy or not, nobody deserves to die like that. I respectfully closed his eyes.

_'I have to do more for him,'_ I thought. But Amata's words hung in my head. I couldn't waste any time. I had to get to the exit.

"Ah! STOP IT!" came the sound of a woman's voice. I headed towards it,And came face to face with Butch. Great. I don't have time for this.

"You gotta help me!" he said in a panic. "My mom's trapped in there with the roaches!"

I was taken aback a little. Butch? Asking me for help? If only he knew what the word irony meant.

I was tempted to just ignore him and keep on moving, but my conscience would forever be plagued if I knew Mrs. DeLoria died when I could have done something to prevent it.

"Come on," I said to Butch. "Let's go see if we can help her."

"No way, man!" said Butch. "I can't go in there. It's dark. And there are radroaches.

Is he saying that he's afraid of the dark? "Whatever," I said. "I'll just go save her myself."

"Oh, my God! Thank you!" he said. "I didn't know what to do. You're the best!"

I ran past him into the room where is mom was. The roaches were all over her. Thank God I spent all that time in the Sub-Levels practicing my aiming.

Taking careful aim, I disposed of the roaches one by one. Thankfully, Mrs. DeLoria was okay. I helped her up and laid her onto her bed. She had passed out. To shock, probably.

"Oh my God! She's dead!" came Butches voice.

"Relax, she's just passed out. She'll be fine in a day or two." Maybe dad's medical lessons would pay off after all.

Butch seemed visibly relieved. "I don't know how to thank you man," he said. His face lit up, with an idea. "I know I'll give you my tunnel snakes jacket!"

"Uh, no thanks," I said, not really wanting his crappy jacket. "I gotta go."

I left Butch to care for his mom, and I made my way to the Overseer's office. I passed by the diner, killing some roaches in there. I saw what looked like the body of Old lady Taylor. No time to mourn, I've got to get the hell out of this place. It is no longer safe.

Dad, what did you cause?

I soon ran into Officer Gomez. I got my bat ready to strike in defense, but his didn't move to attack me. "Just get out of here, and I'll pretend I never saw you," he said.

I always did like him. He bunkered up in the clinic with Stanley and Andy, and I pressed forward into the Atrium.

Tom and Mary Holden were in there, discussing something before Tom rushed towards two security personnel who killed him. Mary soon followed. It was then that I knew that the real problem wasn't the radroaches. The Overseer had gone mad. Those two hadn't done anything, and they were killed in cold blood. This blood bath had to end, and I knew I had to be the one to to it.. Readying my bat, I rushed the two guards and bashed them in the head with my bat. A few of their bullets hit me. It hurt like hell, but I just kept going. Adrenaline will do that to you. I kept beating the two officers until they were dead.

Their pistols fell to the ground. Figuring that there was no use letting a good fire arm go to waste, I picked up one and removed the ammo from the other. Something told me I'd need it.

The door behind the now dead officers was sealed shut, do I made my way to the upper levels. I ran across Mr. Brotch, but he was behind some glass. I heard him blame me and my father for all this.

I couldn't help but agree.

I soon came across the security chief, who attacked my on immediately. I had already killed two people, what's another? Aiming the pistol, I shot him twice in the head. At such a close range his head came clean off. I kept moving and found Floyd Lewis dead on the floor.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so bat about killing the chief.

I few more steps, and I heard what I didn't want to.

Amata.

"I told you, I don't know anything!" came her flustered voice. I crouched low, and readied the pistol, slowly inching up to the door.

"Be reasonable Amata," came the Overseer's voice. "Officer Mack may enjoy this, but I don't. Just tell us where Dax is so we can talk to him."

"He's my friend. I was worried about him. What does he have to do with any of this anyway?"

"Probably nothing. Which is why you need to tell me where he is. So I can talk to him."

"Watch out, sir! She's got a gun!" came the frantic voice of Officer Mack.

"Amata! Where did you get that gun?" asked the Overseer, angry.

"Just get away from me! I don't want to shoot you, but I will, I swear I will!" said Amata.

"How dare you threaten me! And with my own gun!" yelled the Overseer. "I am your father. You show me some respect. "Officer Mack! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

I decided it would be a good idea to intervene. I got up and opened the door, only to see Amata shoot Officer Mack down.

She ran past me, not even registering my presence. The Overseer looked at me. I shook my head, and ran after Amata.

As I neared the Overseer's office, an came across the dead body of Jonas on the floor. I keeled down and I closed his eyes. It hurt, but I had to focus on the living, not the dead. Before I got up, however, I noticed something in his hand. A holotape. There would be time to listen to it later. Right now, Amata needed me.

I went into the Overseer's rooms, and found Amata at the table. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"Oh, my god. I had no idea my father would- I had no choice," She stuttered. "Officer Mack, he- here," she said, handing me the gun. "I can't keep this. I have no idea what will happen if I have it when my father finds me."

I struggled finding the right words to comfort her.

"You had no choice," I said, at last. "You only did you you had to."

"I don't know!" she said. "Look, you have to leave. I'll try to meet you at the Vault door. If I don't make it, good luck."

I wanted to tell her how I felt before I left, but I doubted she could take it at that moment. I left for the Overseer's office. Using my screwdriver and one of the bobby pins Amata gave me, I picked the lock.

I quickly hacked the Overseer's terminal. I silently thanked Stanley for teaching me how to program Pip-Boys. I saw the command to open the secret hatch and was about to open it, but then I saw the files. What other opportunity would I have?

I quickly looked through them and found out a lot of shocking facts. Everything I had been taught was a lie.

The Vault had been opened before. They'd sent scouts out into the surrounding area. All before I, or any of the others my age, were born.

There were reports of monstrous ants, and a near by settlement called 'Megaton', and apparently things much worse that those giant ants.

I hoped this information proves useful. I entered the instructions to open the tunnel. Behind me, the Overseer's desk lifted of the ground, revealing a staircase underneath. I followed the passageway, and soon found myself at the Vault door. With the press of a button, the door opened, accompanied by loud sirens.

I could hear some guards past the door behind me. Amata came from the direction I just had.

"Oh my god," she said. "You actually opened it. You opened the door. I didn't believe it was possible!"

"I had your help," I said "I couldn't have done it without you."

"No, you didn't need me," she said. "If anyone can survive out there it's you."

"I don't think I can go it alone," I said. "Come with me."

She sighed. It seemed she had thought about that, too. "It's tempting," she said. "But my place is here. The Vault needs me more than you do. I'm the only one who has a chance to talk some sense into my father."

"I understand," I said. She was always noble like that.

"Listen," she said. "If you do find your father, tell him I'm sorry. For Jonas, and my father. Good bye."

"Amata, wait!" I yelled, before she could run back to her dad's office.

"I love you."

She looked at me, but didn't say anything. She just continued to her father's office. I made to follow, but those two officers finally made it through the door. By the time I finished them off, Amata a sealed the way to her.

I had no choice but to leave Vault 101. Forever.


	3. The Wasteland Survival Guide Part 1

Chapter Three

In Which Dax Finds Companionship

* * *

The light in the world outside the Vault was intense. Upon leaving the cave that housed it, I was immediately blinded. After staggering around for a few seconds, I could finally see. My first reaction was amazement at the sheer vastness of the world. Had we really been missing all of this?

Maybe it was a good thing. So decrepit and run down. How had this happened to the world? Our history lessons always described it as a beautiful place. Lush and green. But this? This was a depressing sea of brown and gray.

I made my way into the ruins of a small town. According the the files on the Overseer's terminal, this was probably Springvale. Walking into the town, I heard a noise come from my Pip-Boy. Cycling through the settings, I was surprised to find a map of my surrounding area. It must have automatically downloaded from the Overseer's terminal. Springvale was clearly marked at my current position.

It was then that I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. Finding my father. I remembered the holotape I found on Jonas' corpse. I pulled it out of my pocket, and listened to it's words.

"_Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first," _came my dad's voice. _"I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you understand, but I know you might be angry. I had thought about it for a long time, but in the end, I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, but there's no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously, you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday, things will change, and we can see each other again._

_I can't tell you why I left, or where I am going, but I don't want you to follow me. Lord knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going."_

"_Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with."_

"_Okay! Go ahead! Goodbye. I love you."_

My father's words repeated in my head. 'I don't want you to follow me.' To late for that now. The Overseer's terminal said something about a near by settlement called Megaton. I guess that's where's I'll start my search.

* * *

The first person I met in the Capital Wasteland was a merchant named Lucky Harith. After talking to him, I quickly found out that to get anywhere in this world, I'd need something called 'caps', which apparently act as currency out here. He offered me some in exchange for the two spare pistols I had. He was kind enough to point me in the direction of Megaton. I thanked him and then went on my way.

The door to Megaton opened before me, and I was immediately approached by someone who looked like he came out of those stock cowboy films Amata and I used to watch.

"Well I'll be damned," he said. "You're from that vault, Vault 101, aren't you? I ain't seen one of them jumpsuits in a long time."

Despite his terrible grammar, he seemed like a nice enough person. I shook his hand as he approached.

"Name's Lucas Simms. Town Sheriff. Mayor too, when the need arises," he continued. "I don't know why, but I like you boy, something tells me you're alright. So welcome to Megaton. Just holler if you need something."

"Nice town you got here Sheriff," I said. "Name's Dax Videl. Nice to meet you."

"Kid, I think we'll get along just fine," said Lucas. "There something I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for my father," I said. I described him, but Lucas, unfortunately, had not seen him. He suggested I ask around town. Doing just that, I was soon directed to a place called Moriarty's Saloon. Colin Moriarty, apparently, was the man to go to for any information about anything in this town.

Upon entering I was greeted with something I was not prepared for. It looked like a man who had undergone something horrific. His skin was decayed, and falling off. Everything about his appearance, was just wrong. I could almost compare him to one of the monsters in a move I watched once. A zombie, I think.

"This fuckin' radio!" the zombie-man said. Looking at his hands, he was indeed messing around with a radio.

"I told you Gob," said a woman at the counter. "It's not the radio. It's Galaxy News. Their signal's been shit lately."

Well, if she was talking to this man like nothing was strange, people like this must be prevalent out here in this world. Good to know. I wouldn't treat him any different.

I approached the counter and the zombie-man addressed me. "Hey, smooth-skin," he said. "You need anything?" My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Something I had inherited from my father.

"What are you?"

He looked at me in what I assumed was surprise. His face was so messed up I couldn't really tell. "Haven't you ever seen a goul before?" he asked me. What followed was a quick lesson on what a goul was, and how they came to be. Was even enlightened to beings called feral gouls.

"Anyway," said the goul. "Name's Gob. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for my father," I said. Again, I described him.

"Moriarty's your best bet," said Gob. "He's in the back. You can go ahead and see him."

"Thanks, Gob," I said. "I appreciate it." I walked around the counter and into the back room. There, I met Colin Moriarty. He greeted me, and he seemed friendly. Maybe it was the accent.

"If you've got the caps," he said. "I've got your pleasure. What can I do for ya?"

Once again, I asked about my father. I finally got a somewhat favorable answer.

"By God, it's you! The little baby boy all grown up! It's been a long time kid. Oh, your daddy passed through here, sure," said Colin. "Here and gone. Came and left. I'm assuming you'll do the same, correct?"

I was confused. He talked as though I was here before, when that was not the case. "My dad and I were born in Vault 101." I said to him.

"Is that what he told you?" he asked. "Oh, the lies we tell to those we love. Your father brought you to the vault right after you were born. To keep you safe, you see. I remember it well. You stayed in my Saloon, after all. Your father, his brotherhood of Steel friend, and you, the suckling babe with nary a tit to suckle. Sorry about your mom. Truly. But that's not the point, is it? Your wondering where your da's gone, right?"

I was shocked in disbelief. He knew so much. More than he should. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. "You're a liar. I know where I grew up."

"I see," he said. "I heard about the brainwashin' that goes on down there. From other fella who escaped about 5 years back. 'All hail the Overseer! We're born in the Vault, we die in the Vault!' And all of that other assorted lunacy. Kid, you're programmed better than our own Deputy Weld. Better wise up quick. Wouldn't any one taking advantage of ya, h'm?"

I could see where this was going. "Lets cut to the chase," I said. "How much for you to tell me where my father is?"

"You catch on quick, kid," he said with a smirk. " Either take what you want or pay in cold, hard caps. Say, 100. That's a fair price to facilitate a family reunion, don't you think?"

Harith had only given me 30 for the pistols. "Are you nuts?" I asked. "I don't have that kind of money! Where am I supposed to find any?"

"You find work," he said. "For instance, I could use some help with a little problem I got. I also hear Moira Brown down in Craterside Supply is looking for some hired help. A research assistant, she calls it. If you need caps, all you gotta do is pick your poison."

"What was it you needed?" I asked.

"A customer o' mine has failed to pay me. Took her money and ran. Set herself up in Springvale doing Jet and Phycho. I need that money, and I want you to get it, by any means necessary."

"I'll think about it," I said.

"You do that."

* * *

"Welcome to Craterside Supply," said the cheery proprietor of Megaton's only store. "Hey, you're that stray from the Vault! I haven't seen one of you for years! Good to meet you. I'm Moira Brown."

I shook her offered hand. "Moriarty said you were looking for help?" I asked.

"You bet your sweet bippy I am!" she said. "I'm working on a book about the wasteland. And you might be just the guy to help. It'd be great to have the forward by a vault dweller. Help me out, would you?"

"Sure," I said. "I've got plenty to say about life in the vault."

"Great!" she said. "What was it like coming from the vault into the outside world?"

"Well, I find myself wondering how you people live out here," I told her. " I haven't found a food dispenser anywhere."

"Well, it takes a little more work than that to get food," Moira said. "And good water's even harder. But you'll find out about that soon enough. That'll work great for my forward."

"Now, about that pay," I said.

"Oh, you'll need to do more than that to get paid, my friend," she said. "In fact, I could use your help on some of the actual research for the book. Help me out, and you'll get your reward." she said.

"Alright," I said. "What kind of research are we talking about here?"

"Well, I'm creating a Wasteland Survival Guide, and I've got a few theories that need testing," she said. "I'd hate for someone to get hurt because of me."

"Okay," I said. "I guess I'll help."

"Alright then!" said Moira. "We'll get started, but why don't you step over here quick? You'll need to be better protected for the work I've got in mind."

In a few minuets, Moira had outfitted me with steel plates and other over my Vault 101 Jumpsuit. Better armor so as not to get shot out there.

"Well don't you just look spiffy!" she said.

"Yeah," I said. "Now, about those theories?"

"Oh, right my book," said Moira. "The first chapter's going to be about day-to-day dangers. Things like where it is and isn't safe to find food, the dangers of radiation, and how to avoid, and even profit, from dangerous land mines. Which do you want to do first?"

The first option sounded safe, so I decided to go with that. "Getting food doesn't sound so bad. What are you looking for?"

"Well, food _and_ medicine," said Moira. People need to know a good place to find them. There's an old super duper mart not far from here. I need to know if a place like that still has any food left."

"Alright, I guess I'll head out," I said. "Good luck!" said Moira, as she headed into the back.

Before I left, I was beckoned by the man standing on the corner.

"Hey kid," he said. "That place she;s sending you is crawling with raiders. So be careful."

"Raiders?" I asked. "What's a raider?"

"Geese, you really are from that vault, ain't ya?" he asked. "Raiders are scum. They go around killing and pillaging for their own gain. If you don't shoot first, they'll shoot you. You'd do good to remember that."

I thanked him, and went on my way.

* * *

I slowly approached the Super Duper Mart. There were a few people in a circle at the center of the parking lot of the place. Their clothes barley covered their bodies and their heads were, fore the most part, bald. These must be the raiders that mercenary was talking about.

I remembered his advice, kill or be killed.

Lucky for me they seemed distracted. They were fighting something. I ran up to take the raiders out , but whatever it was they were fighting killed them all before I got close enough The thing they had been fighting was a dog.

It looked up at me. It's face was bloody, and the rest of his fur was matted. I raised my pistol, in case it attacked me, but it just whimpered, and turned around. It nudged a mound on the ground, and I went up to see. It was a man, I think. The face was not there, for the most part. The raiders had most likely shot him in the face.

"Was he your master?" I asked the dog.

I wasn't expecting an answer, but I could have sworn the dog nodded. I tentatively put a hand to his head. When he didn't bite, I gave his head a rub.

"It'll be alright," I told it. I hated to leave the dog out in the middle of no where, but it had killed those raiders with such ease. I thought it could take care of itself.

"I'll see you later. I have something to take care of." I left it to go into the Super Duper Mart.

The food was easy enough to find. Once I snuck past the raiders, the refrigerator that I found had a bunch of packaged foodstuffs.

The medicine was another thing entirely. I had to hack a terminal in order to get into the room that the medicine was held. There was plenty of medicine in there, and even a robot like the one outside Megaton. I thought, _'What better way to clear the raiders out of the place?'. _I hacked the terminal beside the robot, which I later found out was called a protectron, and sent it out into the raider infested store.

The robot-induced carnage did not last long, but I was able to scavenge a rifle from one raiders it killed. Using a weapon I was more comfortable with, I was doing better against the raiders than I would have with the pistol, but I wasn't doing well enough.

They had backed me into the room I had just come from. I began to loose hope, but the sound of barking soon came from behind the raiders.

The dog from outside had somehow gotten in and was killing the raiders. With the dog's help, the raiders were soon dead, and the only living things in that store were the dog and myself.

It was then I decided to keep the dog. With a quick check of gender, I decided on a name. Dogmeat.

"Come on Dogmeat," I said. "Let's go see Moira for our reward."

* * *

"Welcome back," said Moira in a cheery voice. "How did it go?"

"That place was crawling raiders," I told her. "If it wasn't for Dogmeat here, I doubt I would have made it out alive."

"Oh dear," said Moira. "That's terrible! So you didn't get the supplies?"

I shook my head. "Oh, I got the supplies," I said. "I'm just saying that it's not exactly safe for anyone unarmed."

"Ooh, that'll be good for the book," said Moira. "Now, onto the next part."

I held up a hand, stopping her. "What about my reward?"

"Oh, right," she said. "Totally slipped my mind." She ducked down below the counter and came up with this rather bulky looking machine. "This is a little something I whipped up while you were out."

I doubted that, as I was only gone for a few hours. But again, my scientific curiosity spoke before me. "What is it?"

"It's a food sanitizer," she said. "It de-rads your food for you. Could come in handy out there in the wastes."

I had been looking for a monetary reward, but I could see the value of such a device. Ultimately, I decided to keep it.

"Now, speaking of rads," said Moira. "For the next part of my book, I need you to get heavily irradiated, so I can study it's effects."

"You want me to do what now?" I asked.

"Get heavily irradiated," she repeated. "Now I know that sounds crazy," she said. "But hear me out. If I can accurately describe the symptoms of irradiation sickness, people can better know if they have it, and how much of it they have."

"I assume you'll be able to heal me?" I asked.

"Most certainly," she said.

Reluctantly, I agreed. Moira suggested I go take a swim in the river, and I went on my way.

* * *

"So, how do you feel?"

"If I listen closely, I can feel my genes crying," I told the ever cheery Moira upon my return.

"So, you're experiencing hallucinations?" she asked me. "How interesting."

"Yeah, whatever," I said. "Now, how about that de-rad?"

"Oh, right," said Moira. "There I go again. Forgettin' things. Gimme your arm."

I held out my arm. Taking my wrist in one hand, and holding a syringe in the other, Moira injected my arm with some liquid. It wasn't long before I felt fantastic. I told Moira as much.

"Well thank you," she said. "I actually came up with that concoction myself. You might notice that you now have a teeny-tiny, um, mutation. I wouldn't worry about it too much though."

I felt to great to care. "So, what's next?

"Next, I need you to traverse a minefield," she said. "And I have just the place for you to do it."

* * *

As Dogmeat and I crouched behind that old car, I couldn't but question Moira's sanity. Not only was the town of Minefield littered with mines but there was a sniper. There was no way in hell I was going to retrieve any mines for her to study while he was shooting at me.

Warily, I looked over the top of the car, trying to get a fix on the sniper's location. In a few seconds I quickly ducked as I narrowly avoided another shot. Pretty sure I knew where he was, I began to formulate a plan.

Making a run for it, I got myself into a position closer to the building the sniper was hiding out on. I readied a grenade I had looted from some raiders Dogmeat and I killed on the way here. I chucked it up and over.

My calculations turned out to be correct. The sound of an explosion was accompanied by a yell.

* * *

By the time I left Minefield, I had evaded and disarmed as many mines as I could safely carry back to Megaton. I was confident that I was gaining a decent knowledge on how explosives worked.

Moira was ecstatic when I brought back 15 mines for her to study. "How did you manage to get all of these?"

"It was easy, once I disposed of the sniper," I said. "All you have to do is watch the details and look for broken patterns. Once you do that, the traps are as plain as day."

"That'll be great for the book," she said. "Here's your reward." She gave me a handful of Stimpacks. Valuable for someone wondering the wastes, but not the caps I was looking for.

"Don't you have caps you could give me?" I asked her.

"You're so silly," she said. "Caps can't help you survive out there. What I'm giving you is much more valuable that mere caps."

"I guess you're right," I said. "So, what's next?"

"That's actually all I had for the first chapter," she said. "And I think it's best that I get that finished before we get to work on chapter two. I'll get word to you when I'm ready to start. In the mean time, I'm gonna get to work on these mines."

Once again, my scientific curiosity got the better of me.

"Mind if I join you?"


End file.
